A Pranking Carol
by tigergirl123
Summary: Luna's Pranking Went To Far And Now She is gonna be visited by 3 pranking ghosts


**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS :D(THIS WAS TO BE LUNA'S APRIL FOOLS BUT A PRANK CAROL WAS BETTER XD,AND THIS WONT BE JUST LIKE THE CHRISTMAS CAROL,I DON'T MAKE THINGS THAT SHOULD BE THE SAME...THAT'S NOT HOW I ROLL XD**

**Narrator=()****  
**

The Valley Of peace was calm and peaceful as everyone was walking around then someone screamed

"AHHH THE CHILDREN ARE PRANKING EVERYONE RUN!"said a pig as he ran pass the others

Soon the kids came and everyone start running as the kids threw water balloons and pies

(Yes it was a calm and peaceful day)

*Jade palace*

Luna was tiptoeing to the kitchen,before everyone was awake

(no one loved luna's pranking,not even her own family and friends)

She glues the seats at the table,The she runs as everyone comes down for breakfast

"Omg guys i think im stuck"Dan said,as he couldn't get up

"oh dan you must be crazy then.."Tigress said finishing her tofu

"No really!i can't stand!"Dan was panicking

"Dan..all you have to do is stand"Tigress's eyes widen she couldn't stand

"Who could have done this!"Shifu said

"I'll Give you two words.."Monkey said

"Lu"

"na"He said

Tigress growls"LUNA!"she yells,Causing Dan to lose his hearing

His eyes widen"Dang.."He digs in his ear,but he still couldn't hear anything

Luna snicker behind the wall

While Tio was walking around then he hears luna screaming in pain,he quickly opens the door and sees luna on the floor

"TIO,TIO I BEEN PREGNANT FOR 7 MONTHS AND IM IN LABOR!"she was pacing

Tio got on his knees,he was really scared

"omg luna just,just breath in and-"

"HAHAHHAHAH!,I GOT YOU GOOD!...APRIL FOOLS!"she couldn't stop laughing

Tio Looked mad,then he grins as he close the door as he cracks his knuckles

(Bad Tio)

Tio Bust out the door and ran for his life,as luna was giant golden dragon

"YOU DARE TRY TO HURT ME DURING APRIL FOOLS?!,I'LL KILL YOU FOOL!"she chases after him while blowing fire

Now Tio was being pulled away into the hospital he was burned and his fur was smoking,luna who was back in tiger form went to him

"Tio,Tio im so sorry,will you ever forgive me?"She holds out her paw asking for a handshake

"sure luna i will always forg-AHHHHHH!"he shakes her paw then he felt a shock

"Ha,it was a joy buzzer"She shows it

"Got you again!"She said as his eyes widen while looking at her

"ugh.."Now tio was taken to the hospital

Po was walking into the kitchen,passing by a bowl of dumplings on the table,he stops and had his paw on his belly and his fingers taping on it,he rushed to sit down he trys to grab a dumpling but it looked like it was glued to the bowl,he stood up on the table and trys to pull

"Come on baby!,come on now!"He mumbles

soon the bowl slamed right on his head and he fell on the ground as he passes out

"HAHAHAH APRIL FOOLS UNCLE PO!"Luna crouch down and points at him

As Tigress's Tofu was on the table,Luna put some Extra Spicy Supreme Hot Sauce on it,and took all the water away and only put down a bowl that looks like a dog bowl on the floor,as the water was not water but really sticky ice,and glue..Soon tigress came in just after luna left

"hmmm.."Tigress knew it was April Fools and luna could be anywhere

She takes a bite and her eyes start to water and steam was coming out of her ears and noise and her fur started to sweat

"WATER!,WATER!"she yells,as she looked for some water but she couldn't find none

Tigress then sees a bowl on the floor and she bends down at licks it but then her tongue got stuck and her eyes widen,as she looks at luna

"HAHAHA,GOT YOU MOM! APRIL FOOLS!"Luna comes at point at her mother and then skips away

"LUNA!"tigress yells while her tongue was still stuck

She pulls and pulls then as she was free,she covers her mouth and her eyes widen as her tongue was still on the bowl,her tongue was detached from her mouth

"BaMegebla!(This Has To Stop!)"Said Tigress growling

* * *

*Jade Palace Meeting*

It was Beneath the jade place,where the furious five,po and dan was at

"We need to end this!"Said Shifu,His ears was twisted backwards

"Yah her pranks are getting way to far!"Crane said,his wings was covered in bubble gum and it was hard to spread out his wings

Tigress's Mouth was wrapped around as she only to write down things with a dry erase marker on a white board

'Iam Sick Of Her Pranks.."She holds up the board,as she looked mad

"Agreed.."Dan Nods

"I still got some wood stuck on my butt"He points as a huge chunk of wood was stuck on his bottom

"Hey i don't care if April Fools is over tomorrow,i say we prank her hard.."Tio said,while in a wheelchair

(and so as it was nightfall,luna went to bed after having a funny day)

"Goodnight April Fools see you next year.."She yawned and went fast asleep

"luna..."it sounded like a ghost

_"luna..."_she begin to wake up and gasped

_"luna i am a ghost.."_it was a ghost that looked like shifu,he had chains all over his body and he was floating

"Who are you?"She pulls up the covers

"_i am the ghost that will tell you your going to be visited by 3 ghost,when the clock hits 12:00 you will be visited by the first ghost.."he vanishes_

"wait?,what i don't know what your talking about!"she got out of her bed

as the clock hits the 12,she shakes in fear,as the first ghost came it looked like Po as he holds a candle

_"Luna i am the Ghost of pranking past.."He said_

_"iam going to show you what happened back then.."He grabs her paw and they went flying out the door,and the climate started to change_

_"this is when you was 5,your first pranking..."he said as luna looked down_

_she was a tiny cub,as she puts whoopie cushion on every seat at the kung fu meeting,then all the masters sat down and there was a farting noise as some of the girl masters including viper and tigress started to blush,Little luna giggles while under the table_

"oh yah, good times"She laughs

_He sighs"you poor sad thing"Luna stops laughing and looked mad at him_

_"My time with you is up.."He snaps his fingers and they was back at her room_

_"you will be visited by the second ghost at 12:15.."Then he vanished  
_

"i don't get it,what do you ghost want from me HUH?"she yells at nothing

the clock hits at 12:15,and a ghost comes,it looks like dan as he had on a green robe and had red long beard

_"luna i am the Ghost of Pranking Present.."he said_

"Oh you got to be kidding me.."Luna thought this was so stupid

"Dad,quit fooling around...yal ghost acting suck!"She said

"MY ACTING DOES NOT SUCK I-I MEAN,_Luna i am here to show you what happened this April fools.."He grabs her paw and they was transported in the present  
_

_shows luna pranking her mom,tigress was going in the Cabinet looking for something,luna back slapped her mom in the head and tigress quickly turns around but luna wasn't there,Luna on top of the Cabinet and slams tigress's paw in the cabinet door and glues it before tigress screamed and turned around_

"i remember that,it was my best pranking"She started feel something inside her,maybe felt bad about this and didn't look fun

The Ghost smiled,maybe luna is starting to learn that it's not fun pranking to hard on people

"...hay you got this on DVD?"She looks at him,Grinning_  
_

_"ugh..."he shakes his head,then they was transported back to her room_

_"you will now be visited by the third and final ghost at 12:30"He said and vanished_

"i don't know why they are trying hard...ima keep pranking,no matter how worse it is"She laid in her bed,waiting

Then the clock hits 12:30 and luna finds her self in a dark place,where the trees died out and it was foggy,a Figure comes walking to her,it had on a black cloak and it hood covering it's head and had a scythe,it was tigress but luna didn't know

"let me guess..your the Ghost of Pranking Future?"Luna said

Tigress wrote something down on the white board,her tongue was still gone

'Yes,and im going to show you the future of your terrible pranks..'she shows her the board

But nothing happened..so Luna just stood there

"Okay what i don't see anything different?"She said,the place was still the same

'exactly..'Tigress holds up the white board again,then she use the scythe and points down at 9 graves

Luna gasped,the graves was Tigress,Dan,Po,Shifu,Viper,Mantis,Monkey,Crane and Her

"what is this!"She points at the graves

'These Are The People You Prank And You,your pranking went too far and it killed them and you..'Tigress holds up the white board again

"No,no,no my pranking isn't like that!"She then gets on her knees and put her paws on the figures's feet

"Please,this can't end this way!"She begs

'that's your problem!,not mine it's your fault that your pranking is bad enough..'Tigress holds up the white board again,and walks away into the mist

"WAIT,GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE I WON'T PRANK TO HARD ANYMORE,PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"as the place started to fade

"PLEASE I WILL CHANGE!"she yells as she begins to fade too

The Next Day,Luna slowly opens her eyes and finds her self back in her bed she smiles

"It's not to late,i know i will bake them a apology cake!"She put on her clothes and ran down stairs,then she trips

Luna then falls in a bucket of mud,then a bucket of feathers and a red glove was stuck on her head she looked like a chicken

"HAHAHAHHA!"everyone points at her and laughed

"Late April Fools!"They said,except for tigress who used a white board again

Then Luna pouts,soon she started to laugh too

(Yes it was a happy late April fools day after all..)

**...:_ WOW,I WANNA BE VISITED TOO :D**


End file.
